1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving circuit.
Conventionally, a driving circuit which drives a subsequent stage circuit such as a switch element is known (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1). The driving circuit outputs a control signal of a logical value depending on an input signal, and drives a subsequent stage circuit. The driving circuit has a level shift circuit which shifts a level of an input signal from a preceding stage circuit which operates at low voltage, and a control circuit which generates a control signal depending on an output of the level shift circuit.